Certain types of footwear such as, for example, western or cowboy boots, work boots, and the like are typically manufactured with a relatively durable construction in order to withstand the adverse conditions in which they are typically worn. This durable construction can also provide desired support for the wearer's foot as it reduces undesirable twisting and bending of the footwear in unwanted directions during use. When constructed in this manner, however, the footwear can be relatively heavy which can result in wearer fatigue as well as making it more difficult to walk for some wearers under some conditions. As a result, there has been a long standing desire to reduce weight while at the same time maintaining durability and support of the feet.
The most common attempt to remedy this problem has been to provide footwear with an outsole constructed of lighter weight materials along with a shank, comprising a rigid material such steel, extending lengthwise down the middle of the outsole at the top of the outsole. While these attempts are somewhat effective, they still do not provide full support for the wearer's feet. Accordingly, there is a need for improved footwear that has increased support for the wearer's feet without a substantial increase in weight.